Con Toda el Alma
by Ary Masen
Summary: HCL2 Bella solo tiene recuerdos de una boda borrosa, vive en batalla permanente con su esposo de adorno en la Elite Edward Cullen, hasta que el peligro los asecha en la misión más importante de sus vidas.


**Disclaimer/Renuncia: Meyer es la dueña de los personajes de Crepúsculo, yo solo me divierto creando historias con ellos. **

**Hateful Lemonade Contest 2.**

**Título: ****Con toda el alma.**

**Rated: M**

**Penname: Aryam Shields Masen**

**Pareja: Edward & Bella**

**Palabras: 5614 según Word….**

**Summary/Resumen: HCL2 Bella solo tiene recuerdos de una boda borrosa, vive en batalla permanente con su esposo de adorno en la Elite Edward Cullen, hasta que el peligro los asecha en la misión más importante de sus vidas.**

Mi cabeza dolía, parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a reventar.

Me levanté como pude de la cama, mientras iba camino al baño me desvestía, necesitaba una ducha con agua caliente y un par de aspirinas que me dejarían como nueva, una vez desnuda comencé a graduar el agua para que saliese como deseaba

Sin duda alguna no debía volver a permitir que Alice y Rose se confabularan en mi contra cada vez que cumplía años, pasé mis manos por mi rostro raspándome con el maldito anillo que tenia pegado en mi dedo desde hacía un año.

Salí del baño rápidamente agarrando un jean y un suéter sencillo, tenía el tiempo justo para llegar al _Starbucks_ que estaba cerca de la agencia por mi café capuchino, deseaba con todas las fuerzas de mi alma borrar este día pero deseaba más poder arrancarme el anillo que pesaba una tonelada en mi dedo.

Maldito Cullen.

Llegué al local y saludé cordialmente a Gianna, cuando me entregó mi energizante diario y al girarme para irme a Elite tropecé con mi persona menos favorita en el mundo.

-(1)Anniversario felice il mio amore-dijo sosteniendo con su dedo del medio una bolsita de regalos con corazones, quise contestarle pero desde hacía un año atrás había decidido ignorarlo así que pasé por su lado sin mirarlo.

Camine rápidamente, Elite quedaba a unas tres cuadras del Starbucks, cuando llegué a la recepción Heydi me sonrió, busqué con la mirada a Jane y encontré la bolsita de corazones roja que había visto segundos atrás colgada del dedo de odioso Cullen

-Buenos días Heydi ¿Dónde está Jane? -pregunté observando el regalo.

-Creo que fue al baño o a los casilleros agente Swan –volvió a sonreír y le di una sonrisa de regreso mientras caminaba hasta los casilleros, Ángela debía estarme esperando para su entrenamiento y ya llevaba cinco minutos de atraso, pero no estaba preparada para escuchar lo que escucharía allí.

-Maaasss- gimió Jane mientras era aporreada contra los casilleros del fondo-joder Edward-dijo en un jadeo ahogado-eres el puto dios del sexo –gritó

Me estremecí de la cabeza a los pies mirando fijamente la puta alianza que tenía en mi dedo, me desvestí rápidamente entre gemidos y jadeos escuchándole decir a Jane lo bien que Edward se la follaba, mi ira aumentaba segundo a segundo me coloqué el cinturón y apreté fuertemente los cordones de mis botas, cómo deseaba tener mi bebe 9 milímetros en estos momentos para darle un tiro en la polla a Cullen.

Cerré con fuerza la puerta de mi casillero para darles a entender que habían tenido espectadores y salí furiosa al campo de tiro.

Cuanto odiaba a Edward Cullen… mucho.

Cuando llegué a Elite me trató como una basura solo porque era la primera mujer en ingresar a la agencia sin contar a Esme claro está, se creía el rey del mundo por tener una brillante carrera militar, la mía era casi igual con la diferencia que Edward actuaba y yo creaba, era la mejor estratega de Elite.

Y eso le pesaba Cullen.

Llegué al campo de tiro acercándome rápidamente donde Angie – tomé la Gamo P23 que tenía lista para tirar y disparé.

-Wow, un tiro perfecto Bella - dijo Rose aplaudiendo y mirando directamente donde estaba alojada la bala entre ceja y ceja de Edward Cullen – ¿qué te ha hecho el cabrón esta vez?- señalé mi dedo del medio y ella rió al ver mi alianza - te traje un regalito de aniversario –se burló- ¡Ali!-gritó e inmediatamente apareció mi amiga llevando algo grande y cubierto hacia la zona de tiro - a que no puedes darle directo a las bolas - dijo mientras Alice descubría la foto de cuerpo completo de mi peor pesadilla.

-¿Cuánto? - pregunté a las chicas que estaban ahora a mi lado.

-Cincuenta dólares a que no le das en las bolas - dijo Alice emocionada

-Ochenta a que sí –dijo Rose

-Chicas –Angela nos miraba asustada - es necesario que –una mirada de las tres la hizo callar.

-Cien a que le doy directo a la polla de ese Bastardo – reí.

-Hecho –dijeron Alice y Rose al mismo tiempo.

Necesitaba cambiar de arma busqué entre las que teníamos para práctica encontrando la Hi Capa 5.1 – perfecta - susurré mientras la cargaba y apuntaba hacia el frente.

-Tres, dos, uno- la bala impactó directamente en su ingle, sonreí maliciosamente dándome la vuelta – paguen chicas - reí y bufé al encontrar a Edward Cullen apoyado en una de las mesas de atrás.

-(2)Questo deve ferire il mio slut poco, perché non la ragione negare ciò che è evidente a tutti –dijo con su perfecto acento Italiano ¿qué no entendía que estábamos en Estados Unidos y debía de dejar de usar su estúpido idioma?

-Idiota –susurré mientras las chicas sacaban sus billeteras para pagarme

-Ahora inténtalo tu Angie –dije entregando el arma a Ángela que miró a Edward y luego a mi.

-Bella yo.

-Solo hazlo –dije fuertemente, las manos de Ángela temblaron al apretar el gatillo y el tiro impactó directamente en su pecho.

-Bien aunque si no hubieses temblado tanto le hubieses dado mejor, sabes Angie en el campo de guerra no hay tiempo para pensar.

La mañana nos pasó rápidamente luego que ignoráramos completamente a Cullen como lo hacíamos diariamente, yo me divertía disparándole a su foto así como él le daba golpes a mi nombre en su saco de box.

El odio era mutuo desde hacía ya cinco años cuando ingresé a Elite y era la única chica de la agencia, afortunadamente meses después llegaron Alice, Rose, Jane y Victoria ahora entrenábamos a mas de 20 chicas entre ellas Ángela que tenía un gran potencial, en horas de la tarde las chicas nuevas tenían clase de defensa personal con Rose o de camuflaje o infiltración con Alice lo mío era tiro y estrategia pero era en las horas de la mañana ya que por la tarde tenía que dedicarme a mi verdadera vocación y para lo que en verdad había sido entrenada … Misiones; me había graduado con honores de la M.I.T hacia ya 6 años y cuando me ofrecieron un lugar en Elite la agencia de inteligencia que apoyaba el FBI no lo dudé un solo segundo, pasé la mano por mi cabeza al recordar lo ilusionada y orgullosa que estaba de haber entrado en un mundo que hasta ese momento solo era para hombres.

-Hola Bells - Mike se sentó junto a mí con una sonrisa agradable y ofreciéndome una Coca Cola Ligth en lata.

-Prefiero la normal, tu sabes con azúcar exacta y el contenido de gas ideal-ambos Reímos por mi ocurrencia.

-Te vi muy pensativa Isa ¿te sucede algo?- preguntó alzando una ceja, le enseñé mi dedo del medio - Ya veo.

-¿Cómo fueron capaces de dejar que hiciera algo así? –pregunté en tono de reproche viendo como Emmett, Jasper, Alice y Rosalie llegaban a la mesa.

-Pues digamos que en nuestro organismo había más alcohol que sangre-Dijo Emmett mientras se metÍa una de mis papitas fritas en la boca.

-Nadie sabía lo que hacíamos-se defendió Alice

-A mi no me mires Swan, yo traté de avisarte pero tú y él parecían noviecillos enamorados.

-¿Cómo es que el no lleva alianza y tu si?- Preguntó Mike

-Está pegada. No sé con qué diablos lo hizo, he intentado de todo y no se despega.

-¿Y por qué no se divorcian? - Preguntó Mike interesado

-¿Crees que no he intentado?- dije en tono Mordaz.

-Cullen no quiere darle el divorcio, es su manera de sacarla de casillas - explicó Rose

-Puedes anular el matrimonio si no han tenido intimidad o ¿han tenido?- los colores se subieron a mi cabeza tenia pequeños recuerdos de esa noche y no eran nada malos del todo.

-Agente Swan –dijo Alec llegando a mí y salvándome de contestar esa pregunta–el doctor Cullen desea verla en su oficina en este momento.

-Gracias Alec infórmale que en unos minutos estaré allí –dije con una sonrisa, me despedí de los chicos y caminé hasta la oficina de Carlisle, debía ser algo importante ya que me había mandado a llamar con su secretario personal.

Toqué dos veces a la puerta hasta escuchar el ligero "adelante" de Carlisle, lo que no me imaginaba era ver a Edward sentado al frente.

-Hola Bella- me saludó Carlisle mientras me señalaba la otra silla para que tomase asiento - sé que se preguntarán qué hacen los dos aquí sentados en mi oficina – asentí, yo si me lo preguntaba aunque dudaba que la cabeza de Cullen procesara algo más que coños y tetas - el FBI ha dado con el paradero de Jacob Black, nos ha pedido un grupo especial con nuestros mejores hombres o mujeres en este caso para asistir a la fiesta que dará el senador Vulturi en Seattle, creemos que Jacob va a atentar contra el Hijo de Aro, Félix, ya que éste está colaborando con el FBI.

-¿Qué relación tienen Félix y Black?- preguntó Cullen

-Jacob y Félix fueron compañeros de universidad y ambos tenían planes a futuro, pero cuando Aro se lanzó a senador, Félix decidió abandonar a su amigo y reivindicarse por la imagen de su padre, ahora Félix ha contado parte de los planes de Jacob, muchos de éstos los ha trancado el FBI aunque en otros no hemos tenido tanta suerte.

-¿Cómo en el robo al banco central?-pregunté

-Exacto Bella

-Me imagino que necesitas encubiertos y una persona que trace la estrategia central-dije sonriendo, era buena en mi trabajo y si estaba aquí era porque era la elegida por encima de Jasper.

-Si, por eso te he escogido Bella, aunque harás equipo con Jasper, Edward y Emmett por eso está Edward aquí.

-Pero Carlisle-dije en tono de reproche, pensé que quizás imbécil Cullen se negaría, rechistaría o algo pero no, estaba ahí sentado y con su boca completamente cerrada - Cullen y yo no somos los mejores amigos, es mejor que yo escoja con quién voy a ir, si voy a crear una estrategia necesito gente de confianza, gente que cumpla cada paso las instrucciones dadas y ya sabes que a Cullen le gusta "improvisar" dije haciendo comillas con mis manos.

-Pues he improvisado bien estos cinco años y nunca he fallado en una misión Swan, me guío por instinto, un instinto estratega y militar no siempre el papel es perfecto y no siempre la estrategia está bien dirigida, cuando se ejecuta se ven los errores y eso lo he aprendido con años y años de experiencia –se levantó de la silla - si quieres contar y crees que es necesario que esté en esa Misión cuenta conmigo Carlisle.

-Pues no, si él va a la misión entonces yo no iré, lo siento Carlisle.

-Ese es tu deseo Bella

-Si

-Entonces encomendaré esta misión a Victoria o Jane –dijo sabiendo perfectamente que no permitiría que ninguna de esas zorras fueran a una misión tan importante como ésta

-Eso nunca ¡sabes que soy la mejor!

-Edward también es bueno

-No puedo hacer nada que te haga cambiar de opinión, Emmett es muy bueno él y James…

-Ninguno de los dos tiene la experiencia que tiene Edward, entiende Bella, la vida de Félix Vulturi corre peligro, y Jacob Black está tan enojado que no creo que escatimara en gastos para hacer una de sus jugadas sucias…

Y luego de esa conversación aquí estaba yo…

Caminando de la mano de Cullen como una mujer de adorno, llevaba un largo vestido Negro con un escote perfecto y una muy sugerente abertura y unos tacones de infarto que Alice me había obligado colocar, además teníamos todo tipo de micrófonos milimétricos y unos pequeños auriculares para estar en contacto todos.

Jasper vigilaba el circuito cerrado de cámaras de seguridad y Emmett y James estaban fuera vigilando, dentro Victoria, Rosalie, Alice y Mike estaban infiltrados como meseros todo estaba planeado y la estrategia era clara.

Darle confianza a Jacob y atraparlo.

-Por favor Cullen sigue la estrategia – susurré cuando entramos del brazo a la mansión del Senador Vulturi.

-Si jefa-dijo Irónico mientras sonreía acomodándose su arma en la cinturilla del pantalón yo también llevaba una solo que la mía era una pequeña pero potente Compart Force 99 que iba finamente atada a mi muslo, llegamos al centro de la pista envueltos en miradas lascivas, Edward llevaba un Armani Gris de tres piezas y una corbata azul eléctrica, su pelo cobrizo estaba indomable como siempre lo lucia y su sonrisa ladina lo hacían ver como todo un adonis.

Empezamos a bailar muy suavemente al compás de la música, Sam Ulley el comisario del sector llegó a nuestro lado en compañía de su esposa Emily.

-Mis hombres están atentos para cualquier llamado, agente Swan, Cullen –dijo mientras se alejaba un poco, me dejé llevar por la música recostando mi cabeza en el pecho de Edward que aún con mis altísimos Jimmi Choo me sacaba unas cabezas.

-Edward, Bells,- se escuchó por el micrófono –hay irregularidades en la cámara del pasillo de arriba, Mike está en eso pero quería que lo supieran.

-Gracias Jasper-dijo Edward mientras me hacía girar.

-Creo que deberíamos ir a ver Cullen –dije en tono bajo.

-Mike se está encargando, escuchaste a Jasper, Swan -dijo entre dientes sonriendo un poco.

-Si no vas tú iré yo Cullen, recuerda, apégate a la estrategia - Rosalie pasó en ese momento con una bandeja con Champagne, le sonreí para que se acercara.

-Jódete Bella, ésto lo pagarás caro - dijo mi amiga mientras me daba la copa

- Voy a subir al segundo nivel, parece que hay irregularidades con la cámara de seguridad e idiota Cullen no quiere subir, cuídame la espalda – dije colocando nuevamente la copa en la bandeja, subí despacio las escaleras mientras trataba de comunicarme con Jasper.

-¿A qué irregularidades te refieres Jazz? – pregunté.

-Hay un salto en la cámara seis Bells-contestó él.

Llegué al pasillo indicado por Jasper – ¿Estás seguro que Mike esta aquí? No logro verlo por ningún lado – susurré

-¿Buscaba a alguien señorita, o debo decir agente Swan? –dijo una voz que conocía perfectamente mientras me jalaba al interior de una habitación.

-Jacob –susurré, pero no había una sola pizca de temor en mi voz, giré mi cabeza para encontrarme con el cuerpo de Mike sin vida, al igual que el de Félix – ¡Oh Dios! tú – dije llevándome la mano a la boca.

-Es lo que tú me harías a mí, o no Isabella - dijo con voz ronca, yo también tengo infiltrados y en el FBI hay muchos perros que se venden por un mísero hueso, ahora tu y yo nos iremos de aquí y…

-Si yo te lo permito - la voz de Edward fue dura y fuerte.

Ambos empezaron una pelea sin arma, golpe tras golpe empecé a llamar a los refuerzos, conocía a Jacob desde niña y sabía perfectamente cuáles eran sus jugadas, golpeó a Edward en el estomago acercándose a la ventana mientras apuntaba a Edward con su arma –Sigues siendo un imbécil Cullen –dijo antes de saltar-los chicos abrieron la puerta de una patada, Emmett y James eran fuertes.

-A los coches –grité mientras bajábamos rápidamente hacia las salidas que habíamos planteado Jasper y yo sin alertar a los invitados, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Victoria, Jasper, Edward, James y yo iríamos tras ellos como estaba formulado el plan, llegamos rápidamente a nuestros coches desafortunadamente Cullen y yo compartiríamos uno.

El Aston Martin de Edward era veloz y a pesar que los coches donde se suponía que estaba Jacob eran cuatro iguales y tramamos diferentes caminos para llegar donde posiblemente se ocultaba Jacob decidimos separarnos y cada uno seguir un coche, cuando estábamos muy cerca de ellos los hombres de Jacob empezaron a disparar contra nosotros.

-¡Él va ahí Cullen, conduce más rápido! - grité sacando mi arma y disparando hacia las llantas del coche que llevábamos adelante.

-Tú solo concéntrate en disparar, yo en conducir - dijo mientras fijaba mi objetivo dándole a uno de los hombres de Jacob, vi como Edward cambiaba de carril internándose en un pequeño bosque

-Edward ¿por qué no seguiste por la carretera como trazamos los trayectos? –pregunté mientras me acomodaba, el Aston seguía brincando por la arena y las rocas, este lugar no era para un auto de lujo como éste sin duda el campero de Emmett era mucho mejor pero no, Edward quería lucir su bebito hoy, quería verle la cara cuando viese la pintura de su tan adorado tesorito saltamos por un par de rocas y mi cuerpo se abalanzó hacia arriba golpeándome fuertemente en la cabeza – ¡Estúpido estos autos no son para este tipo de caminos! –grité-Vuelve a la carretera Cullen.

-Hay un atajo por aquí, lo vi en el mapa – sonrió con cara de yo también investigué-nos llevará directo a la Push –dijo aferrándose al volante-tu solo sujétate ya vamos a salir de aquí Swan - varios kilómetros adelante, un pequeño atajo y el auto donde transportaba a Jake, estaba cerca muy cerca.

-Estamos cerca lo tenemos Cullen –dije sin mirar al frente, Edward giró su rostro al mío, solo fue una fracción de segundo y fue nuestro fin.

Todo fue muy confuso sentimos la detonación y Edward frenó el coche con fuerza, las llantas del auto chirriaron y el auto patinó en dirección al bosque nuevamente hasta chocarnos con un gran árbol.

Todo fue confusión por un momento hasta que escuchamos Jasper por el intercomunicador.

-Edward, Bella ¿están bien? Respondan ¿qué fue ese ruido Edward?- vi a Edward girar su cabeza hasta tomar el micrófono, afortunadamente él logró girar el auto y el choque fue en la parte de la cajuela.

-Estamos bien Jazz, el Chucho se dirige a la Push.

-¿Cómo está Bella Edward?

-Consciente -dijo mirándome a los ojos –vayan por ese perro, Swan y yo pediremos refuerzos y un auto que venga por nosotros, cambio y fuera.

Un silencio tenso nos rodeó un minuto.

-¿Estás bien Swan? –preguntó.

-¡Bien! Me preguntas que si estoy bien, demonios Cullen te lo dije fui clara, pégate a la estrategia habían caminos trazados y tarde o temprano íbamos a llegar a La Push pero no, decidiste improvisar guiarte por tu instinto y no seguir las putas ordenes porque claro, yo soy mujer y tu eres el puto macho alfa cavernícola que tienes que hacer lo que te plazca en gana -grité sulfurada - ahora estamos sin coche y Jacob va a escapar como se nos ha escapado las últimas veces, porque a mi se me ha escapado solo dos pero a ti Cullen, van Seis veces que …

-¡Cállate maldita sea Swan! –dijo fuertemente- no me interesa ser un macho alfa o lo que sea que dijiste ni mucho menos me interesa que la misión fracase, lo único que me importa es atrapar al maldito chucho y ahora estamos jodidos, ¡completamente jodidos!- gritó saliendo del auto yo también salí dispuesta encararlo, por su culpa Black se nos estaba escapando.

-¡Tú no eres mas que un ser arrogante que quería llevarse todo el merito del éxito de esta misión como hiciste hace un año en la captura de Vladimir ¿verdad? –grité caminando hacia él y apuntándolo con un dedo - pero no ahora no serás tú el que disfrute esto, confió en Jasper tiene mas cerebro que tú y muy seguramente él y los chicos atraparán a Black y tú tendrás que ver como son felicitados por todo el cuerpo de Elite - Dije llegando hasta su pecho y golpeándolo con mi dedo - y por primera vez en tu vida reconocerás que no eres lo más grande que Elite tiene y que perfectamente puede sobrevivir sin ti - dije llena de odio mientras sentía como mi alma descansaba.

-Sé que Elite tiene agentes brillantes Swan solo que tu no eres uno de ellos, estas ahí porque eres la hija bastarda de Charlie Swan – gritó, levanté mi mano para golpearlo pero él la detuvo en el aire jalándome y estrellando su labios contra los míos que se movían presurosos y sofocantes sobre los míos.

Me resistí, Dios sabe que me resistí, pero no por mucho tiempo, sus manos se situaron en mis caderas inmovilizándome mientras sus labios descendían por mi cuello chupando, lamiendo y succionando cada pedazo de piel que estaba expuesta, sus manos se movieron hasta quedar justo en mi trasero; empezamos a caminar mientras sus labios retomaban los míos fieramente mordiéndolos y jalándolos, mi cuerpo se pegó a una superficie helada, jadeé de la impresión y él aprovechó para meter su lengua en mi boca haciendo que la mía danzara junto con la de él… me rendí.

Llevé mis manos a su cabello mientras en mi mente recordaba aquellas pocas escenas que tenía de hace un año atrás pero eran confusas y oscuras, las manos de Edward se colaron por la abertura de mi vestido haciéndome separar de sus labios y emitiendo un gemido ronco cuando sentí dos de sus hábiles dedos remover mis bragas y acariciar mi centro sin enterrarse completamente en el.

-Oh Joder Swan ¿te haz depilado? - su voz se denotaba demasiado ronca, me pegó a él haciéndome sentir su erección en mi vientre bajo.

-Edward –gemí –maldito bastardo - susurré al sentir cómo sus dedos se hundieron en mi caliente y palpitante centro.

-¡Dios! estás tan mojada – gimió - me deseas agente Swan – susurró moviendo sus dedos rápidamente mientras que con su pulgar le daba golpes a mi clítoris.

- No mas de lo que Usted me desea a mi agente Cullen – le refuté agarrando su erección con mi mano haciéndolo gemir sonoramente , las manos de Edward salieron de mi centro tomándome por el trasero y subiéndome un poco para besarme con desesperación y alzarme, afirmé mis piernas a sus caderas y lo sentí dejarme caer sobre una superficie helada así que supuse que estábamos sobre el capó del coche, sus labios bajaron por mi escote llegando hasta mis pechos succionándolos aún con la lencería y el vestido puesto.

-Di que me deseas - gimió impactando su cadera contra la mía, mi vestido estaba completamente levantado y me había dejado muy a la orilla del capó con las piernas abiertas para él – dilo- mordió mi labio fuertemente causándome mas placer que el que había experimentado en mis 28 años de vida.

-Te odio – dije cuando sus labios abandonaron los míos – odio tu puta sonrisa ladina - dije jalando su labio inferior con el mío - odio el cuerpo de dios griego que posees – le quité la chaqueta gris que tenía - odio tu alborotado y caliente cabello - quite la corbata azul que llevaba puesta mientras él seguía impactando su cadera contra la mía y de su boca salían los jadeos mas sensuales que había escuchado en este jodido mundo – odio que te folles a todas las zorras de la academia - dije soltando los botones del chalequillo – Odio que quieres siempre sobresalir ante los demás - mis manos se fueron a su cabello tirando de el salvajemente mientras unía nuestros labios en un beso mas caliente y abrazador que el ultimo que nos habíamos dado – pero sobretodo odio tener que llevar esta puta sortija que para nada nos une Cullen - dije tratando de abrir los botones de su camisa blanca pero termine rompiéndola y varios botones salieron disparados.

**-**Pues yo también te odio –dijo subiendo sus manos hasta llegar a mis bragas - odio lo sexy que eres, odio tu manera de andar, odio que tu folleto de tiro sea mi rostro, odio que tengas tan buena puntería como para darme en las bolas - sus labios eran fieros sobre los míos – odio que no hayas querido darme una oportunidad, pero sin duda alguna te odio mas por desearte como lo hago, por follarme a todas las de la oficina pensando en ti, por creer que alguna vez podría tener algo más contigo, te odio por haberme ilusionado el día que dijiste "si acepto" - sentí el encaje romperse y las manos de Edward en mi centro rápidamente haciéndome recostar sobre el capó de su precioso y averiado _Aston Martin_ - te odio por ponerme duro como roca - bajó los tirantes de mi vestido hasta dejarlo en mi cintura mientras compaginaba los movimientos de sus manos una en mi centro y la otra en mi pecho sus labios se apoderaron de mi pezón izquierdo succionando como bebe hambriento, mordiéndolo rudamente; mis manos tiraron más fuerte de su cabello haciéndome llegar al más placentero de los orgasmos.

Agitada y aún sin reponerme me levanté del coche impactando mi mano fuertemente con su mejilla nos miramos a los ojos y nuevamente capturé sus labios con los míos mientras mis manos descendían por su pecho rápidamente hasta llegar a su cinturón, besé sus abdominales mientras sentía las manos de Edward afianzarse a mi cintura, solté el botón y bajé la cremallera para liberar su prominente erección, ésta se irguió hasta su ombligo. Su pene era largo, grueso se le marcaban las venas, el glande, de un rosa pálido, estaba húmedo y palpitaba como pidiendo a gritos que lo acariciara, pasé un dedo hasta llegar a la punta donde un pequeño líquido viscoso sobre salía. Mire los ojos del hombre que más había odiado en toda mi existencia, sus ojos ya no eran verdes o dorados ahora eran tan oscuros como el propio carbón.

Acaricié su falo de arriba a bajo escuchándolo maldecir, llevé su erección a mi centro mientras nos mirábamos fijamente, Edward empujó un poco y lo sentí tanteando mi entrada.

-(3) Ti odio per non essere in grado di scopare ogni Swan notte - dijo antes de penetrarme con una fuerte y potente estocada, sentí que el aire abandonó mis pulmones y mi cabeza se fue hacia atrás mientras, mi espalda se arqueó pidiendo más, sus caderas se encontraban con las mías de una forma salvaje y pasional, ardía de deseo por él, por sus manos que apretaron mis pechos de forma ruda pellizcando pezones con una fuerza descomunal, bajó sus labios nuevamente hacia uno de ellos chupando mi aureola y luego mordiendo mi ya muy torturado pezón.

-Dios - gemí sonoramente.

-Edward - dijo arrogante – me llamo Edward – quise golpearlo por cabron pero cuando senti sus dientes pellizcar mi pezón mientras su dedo golpeaba mi clítoris grité de puro placer sintiéndome completamente llena, invadida.

-Puto - dije entrecortado - te odio cabrón – susurré - más – gemí al notar que sus embestidas bajaban velocidad - no te detengas Cullen o te juro que ésta vez tendré mejor puntería - el aire frío acariciaba mi cuerpo logrando estremecerme debido al frio y al calor, calor que mi cuerpo y el de Edward desprendían.

-Más… ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! Ahí Edward ah…

Aferré mis piernas a su cintura cuando nuevamente sus embistes fueron fuertes y me separaban completamente de él.

-Di que me amas - susurró conteniéndose.

-¡Jamás!- dije sintiendo como mis paredes empezaban a contraerse alrededor de su polla.

-Dilo Swan – gimió tensando la mandíbula.

-No – le repetí casi en un rugido - nunca, te detesto Cullen - dije entre jadeos.

Su ritmo era enloquecedor y cada golpe de sus caderas con las mías me acercaba mas al orgasmo.

-Córrete para mi Bambina - dijo con voz contenida y solo eso basto para que yo explotara en el mas intenso de todos los orgasmos; un rugido gutural salió de su cuerpo y lo sentí derramarse dentro de mí cayendo directamente en mi pecho mientras mis manos seguían fuertemente agarradas a su camisa a medio quitar.

Ver a ese hombre llegar al orgasmo había sido como ir al cielo y bajar al infierno de un solo golpe, su mandíbula se tensaba, las venas de la frente sobresalían, su aorta palpitaba, su pecho se inflamaba, mientras sus manos se cerraban en puños y de su hermosa boca salían los sonidos mas intensos que alguna vez había podido escuchar.

Pasamos varios segundos en silencio, solo escuchando el latir acelerado de nuestros corazones mientras tratábamos de calmar nuestras respiraciones.

-Te odio Swan - dijo sonriendo contra mi pecho mientras yo acariciaba su espalda, mis manos se habían colado por su camisa y ahora mis manos se regocijaban de sentir su suave piel y sus tersos músculos.

-El cariño es mutuo Cullen - dije riendo también – ha sido una noche diferente y rara - ¿puedes bajarte de mi? Pesas como una tonelada -él rió.

Salió de mi interior subiendo sus pantalones – dejaste mi camisa inservible - dijo a modo de reproche.

-Y gracias a ti ahora no tengo bragas - dije acomodando mi vestido – Cullen - le llamé y él se giró viéndome fijamente - ¿Con qué diablos pegaste esta sortija? – le pregunté enseñándole mi dedo corazón.

Suspiró audiblemente – es un químico secreto, lo siento Swan pero tendrás que usarlo hasta que te mueras - dijo abrochándose la chaqueta.

-¡¿Qué?- grité acercándome hasta golpearlo en la espalda.

-Ey duele - dijo agarrándome rápidamente dándome un pequeño beso en los labios - el químico que lo hizo me aseguró que hasta el día que mueras todo el mundo sabrá que estas tomada –volvió a unir nuestros labios en un beso un poco mas apasionado.

-Eso es injusto - hice un puchero

-No, no lo es – dijo sacando de su billetera su argolla - Ahora todo el mundo sabrá que tenemos dueño - colocó su argolla en el dedo y me dio una de sus sonrisas marca Cullen.

-Cavernícola - bufé

-Te puedo tomar por el cabello y hacer "uga uga" al que se te aparezca en frente - dijo besando mi cuello sugerentemente.

-Edward – gemí y temblé debido al frio y la excitación- él se alejó de mí buscando su chaqueta hasta encontrarla un poco alejada del coche, estaba llena de tierra y hojas así que la sacudió un poco y luego regresó colocándola encima de mis hombros – gracias - susurré.

-Entonces ¿en qué íbamos? – me tomó de las caderas pegándome a su cuerpo sintiendo su prominente erección por encima de la tela, este hombre seria mi perdición.

-¡Bells, cabrón! – dijo Rosalie por los altavoces.

-Rose –hablé emocionada separándome de Edward inmediatamente – ¿Rosalie están bien?

-Si Bells, atrapamos al chucho y a toda su pandilla, Emmett y Jasper le dieron un poquito de su propio chocolate.

-Bendito sea Dios.

-Y Bells, Mike no está muerto, solo inconsciente.

-¿Y Felix? – pregunté, nuestro objetivo era protegerlo y no lo habíamos logrado.

-Igual, está un poco delicado, el chucho y su pandilla casi los muelen a golpes pero se recuperarán - dejé escapar todo el aire de golpe, a pesar de todo habíamos logrado nuestro objetivo - ¿Cómo están tu y el jodido cabrón de mierda? – preguntó.

-Estamos bien –dije mientras escuchaba a Edward bufar.

–Tú estás bien, yo mas o menos –mi pobre auto –dijo pasándose las manos por el cabello.

-El auto murió - dije a Rosalie.

-Agente Swan, agente Cullen –escuchamos como nos llamaban.

-Vinieron por nosotros Rose - dije viendo a Seth llegar con su fantástica sonrisa, junto a él Reneesme, Claire y Sam Uley.

-Gracias a Dios están bien agentes, la misión ha sido exitosa, a pesar de las bajas hemos atrapado a Jacob Black.

-Lo sabemos – dijo Edward – nos acaban de informar.

Debemos llevarlos a la comisaria – dijo Sam – y de allí a sus lugares de descanso, Seth los llevará.

-Prefiero ir a La Push, solo debo cambiarme esta ropa –dije mientras Reneesme sonreía levantando una pequeña bolsa.

-Sabia que la necesitarías – dijo lanzándomela.

-Gracias, voy a cambiarme dentro del coche –señalé el Aston destrozado.

-Diablos agente Cullen, su auto está… –dijo Seth

-Si, lo sé –dijo en bufido.

Me cambie rápidamente mientras los hombres daban la espalda, cuando salí del coche Claire me dio una goma con la cual amarré mi cabello en una coleta.

-Entonces nos vamos –Dijo Sam empezando a caminar, Reneesme, Claire y Seth lo siguieron rápidamente.

-Entonces Swan – dijo Edward –picando un ojo- me odias –sonrió

-Con toda el alma- me acerqué a él y le di un beso- con toda el alma Cullen.

-Con toda el alma Swan – dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y caminábamos hasta la patrulla del comisario de Seattle.

Hola!

Se que nadie me conoce por estos lares jejej no soy mucho de ubir pero me apasionan los concursos por eso lo hice espero que les hay gustado leerlo tanto como a mi escribirlo desde quqe vi en mi Face el concurso dije tengo que participar y aun sin saber nada de armas, agentes, misiones o estrategias me enfoque para hacer esto y wala salió sin mas de antemano pido disculpas por mi precario Italiano pero me ayude con traductor de google asi que si las frases están mal es gracias a el no se por que pero amo los fic con Edwrad italiano agradecer a a mi amiga por tomarse unos segundos de su horario laboral para corregir esta loca idea graxx mi muñeca la verdad me encanto todolas dejo y gracias por leer

(1) Feliz aniversario mi amor

(2) Eso debe doler mi pequeña golfa no sé porque razón niegas lo que es evidente para todos.

(3) Te odio por no poder follarte cada noche Swan


End file.
